This invention relates to an insulating cover for a terminal, and more particularly to improvements in an insulating cover for a terminal used for insulating a connecting terminal of a coated wire.
Conventionally, such an insulating cover for a terminal as is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has been in wide use. This insulating cover shown in FIG. 1 is a cover for a flat-type terminal. The referential numeral 1 denotes a flat-type terminal, 2 a coated wire, and 3 a sleeve-type cover made of a soft vinyl chloride resin. This sleeve-type cover is attached to the wire by taking the complicated steps of
(a) inserting the wire into the cover in advance,
(b) attaching the terminal to the wire by contact bonding,
(c) moving the cover to the position suitable for covering the terminal, and
(d) fitting the cover so as to enclose the terminal therewith.
The cover attachment operation is, therefore, very inefficient, and various sizes of covers are required in accordance with the sizes of wires and terminals; that is, there are many problems to solve in terms of control of parts and mass production.
In FIG. 2, another cover for a flat-type terminal is shown. A cover 4 is made of a hard synthetic resin, and has a projection 4a and a stopper piece 4b contained within it. After the terminal has been attached to the wire by contact bonding, the cover is moved to a position appropriate for covering the terminal in order to enclose it together with the wire. This cover 4 is prevented from slipping off the wire by its engagement with the projection 4a and the stopper piece 4b, which structure facilitates the fitting to the terminal as compared with the cover shown in FIG. 1. However, the cover of this structure has a problem in that though insertion and fitting are easy in the case of a thick wire, in the case of a thin wire, which is easily bent, insertion and retention are difficult and some subsidiary means are required.